Kingdom hearts: Juliet goes the Distance
by KingdomKitty
Summary: Juliet Santonio lived in Radiant Garden, after the events of kingdom hearts 2 she is summoned by Master Yen Sid to aid Sora and Riku as they try to break free of their own dreams...and maybe more. ( In many ways Juliet takes Kairi's place and she doesn't exist in the fan fiction! yay!) a Crossover of many animes instead of Disney worlds. rated T just in case. RikuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I really hope you like this Fan fiction! here's a little bit about the main Character!**

**Name: Juliet Santonio**

**Age:15**

**Hair color/length: Dark green (like a pine tree green) her hair goes down to her Knees.**

**Clothes: Mint green baggy shirt (off the right shoulder) long sleeved, ripped skinny jeans (its ripped from her mid thigh all the way down to her ankles, its cut in strips from left to right), Converse boots that stop just below her knees (black and white)**

**Best friends: Yuffie, Areith, and Leon.**

**Guardian: Cid.**

**hobby: making/ fixing anything.**

**personality: Shy, doesn't like attention, bottles feelings up inside, Passionate, Kind, Friendly, Optimistic, headstrong, smart, and cunning.**

**Love interest ATM: Leon**

She was sinking…..

The waves crashed over the 15 year old girl with such force she couldn't make her way up to the surface. The water was cold, and Juliet lost all the strength to fight the crashing waves, and so, she floated.

Down, down, deep into the dark water.

As she floated she thought of how she got into this predicament.

She remembered hanging with her friends in Radiant Garden; Yuffie, Areith, and Leon.

She had lived in radiant garden all her life, but when her parents died Cid took her in; Thanks to him she's pretty good with computers and gummi ships too. After the heartless attacked Juliet was sent to Destiny Islands to be safe, but that was about a year and 6 months ago.

After Cid brought her back about 2 months ago she met the people who saved her home…Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They were strange but Juliet thought they were great people…but they left not long after she met them; apparently he found his friend he was looking for.

After floating for what seemed like ages her lungs burned from lack of air…Just as she felt like she couldn't hold it any longer she found herself on a glass surface, she could breathe again too. After coughing up salt water she rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself to her feet, taking large gasps of air through her mouth and nose she noticed what she was standing on.

She was standing on a large glass floor; Juliet gasped as she looked at the girl painted on the floor.

She bent down and rested her hand on the smooth glass floor.

"It's…me" she breathed. She studied the painted glass floor; her long dark green hair was up in a high ponytail, even in a ponytail her hair still reached her knees. She appeared to be sleeping in a sitting position; she was holding a keyblade which she recognized immediately because the boy who saved her life had one…Juliet closed her eyes playing the memory in her head.

**Flash Back**

_A young Juliet screamed; she was completely surrounded by Heartless._

_They twitched as they stared at her with their bold yellow eyes; one jumped and scratched her face…The deep cut stung making Juliet cry harder than she already was. She was completely alone in the Bailey, no one could hear her...but one._

_Suddenly, the heartless disappeared in small puffs of darkness; Juliet watched as the hearts flew up into the air and disappeared. They were completely gone; in their place stood a boy with blond hair that stood up high, he held a blade that looks like a key which young Juliet struck as odd._

_The boy walked to her and bent down to her level, his eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, even though his brows were scrunched in worry he still looked amazing…not a single flaw._

_"You ok?" he asked, he reached out and touched the scratch on her face._

_"Yes" little Juliet said fighting back tears. The boy then reached into his pocket and looked for a potion; after not finding one he sighed and ripped the edge of his shirt and placed the small piece of cloth over the cut, Juliet reached her small hand up to her face and took his hands place holding the cloth to her cheek_

_"What's your name?" Juliet asked as she held the cloth with her tiny hands; her tears already had been wiped away by the boy._

_He smiled. "My name's Ventus…What's yours?" Juliet smiled and replied "Juliet"_

_Ventus's smile grew wider and patted the top of her head. "Nice to meet you, Juliet"_

_He stood up and "Put away" his weapon, making it disappear._

_Little Juliet's eyes grew wide. "How did you do that Ven…Vent-"she had trouble saying his name so he interrupted "Ventus" he finished for her. "Y-Yeah!" she blushed._

_"You can just call me Ven" he bent down and poked her cheek, as he did she giggled._

_He thought about whether or not to tell her but he decided to let her know at least the name._

_"This is my Keyblade…I can make it disappear and reappear whenever I want"_

**End of Flash Back**

Juliet smiled at the memory. She stood up and walked to the edge of the glass floor and looked down to find nothing but a dark abyss.

She chuckled nervously "Ok…" Juliet never did will when it came to heights. She walked back to the middle of the floor just before the floor started to shake.

"Woah!" she fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

"Chose wisely" a booming voice said; the voice startled Juliet, she jumped up from the ground in fright.

After a second she raised her head to the black abyss above.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?!" she yelled. When she received no answer she lowered her head to find three pedestals in front of her.

On the right pedestal she saw a large metal ball.

On the left was a sword.

And on the middle pedestal was a small flask.

"Chose wisely" the dark booming voice said again, its voice held no emotion.

A nervous Juliet walked to the sword and picked it up; it was light and easy to handle.

The voice then spoke. "The power of the warrior…A weapon to aid friends…is this what you seek?"

Juliet decided just to go with it, if this was a dream it wouldn't be that big of a deal. "I don't know" she said shakily, she still wasn't sure if she should just jump off the edge…but she didn't want to know what was down there.

She then walked to the metal ball and picked it up, it was completely smooth and very cold, and…heavy! She was then startled again by the voice from above her head; its voice almost shook the ground.

"The power of cursed, strength beyond imagination…a power of destruction…is this what you seek?"

_Destruction? That sounds horrible_. She quickly put the ball back down like it would burn her.

Juliet then walked to the Flask and picked it up; it looked like it was filled with water.

"The power of water, waves of tranquility…calm yet destructive power…is this what you seek?"

Juliet always loved the water, even though her home in Radiant Gardens didn't have big oceans she always wished to see it.

"Yes, I pick water" she then hesitantly drank the liquid; she coughed as soon as she tasted the salt water but swallowed.

The voice boomed loudly "what do you give in return?"

Juliet sighed

_More decisions? Ugh! I just want to wake up!_

She walked to the Metal ball and picked it up. "If this is a "Power of destruction" I don't need it" she said getting really bored.

Juliet honestly wasn't very scared anymore…it's only a dream.

The metal ball disappeared.

"Your path has been set" the voice stated with no more emotion then a dead animal.

Then everything went black.

Juliet then awoke to a large black monster standing in front of her. It stood at least three stories tall, its eyes glowed yellow.

It was in the shape of a tiger, it snapped its jaws at her, it looked almost hungry; it wanted her heart.

She screamed and ran to the edge of the glass floor; almost falling off.

"Do not be afraid" the voice said. Juliet rolled on the floor to the right barely missing a hit in the head by its giant paw. "Easy for you to say!" she spat. She dodged more attacks but not all, she was bleeding and very badly bruised.

A Keyblade then appeared in her hand.

The handle was two dolphins bent together in a heart shape, their eyes were emeralds.

The blade looked like frozen water, but it wasn't cold or melting, the water then turned sideways like a key should and had very sharp icicle like ends.

"Sometimes you will have to fight" the voice said to her.

Juliet stood with her head held high, she then ran to the extremely large heartless.

"I can do this!" she yelled as she slashed at it, she jumped onto its back and stabbed it in the back of its neck, it let out a loud roar before it fell to the floor.

She jumped down from its back as it twitched; trying to heal.

It opened its mouth to bite her but she stepped back just in time. That's when she noticed a small keyhole in its mouth.

As if on instinct she held her keyblade out toward its mouth and unlocked its dark heart.

Before long it was gone, Juliet could barely stand. Her leg was badly bruised from the heartless's paw attack and her head hurt, her body was badly bruised. She fell to the floor in a heap, her keyblade disappeared as she hit the ground, she closed her eyes; slowly losing consciousness.

"Do not be afraid" the booming voice said again, but now it sounded like whispering.

"You will be the one to open the door" the voice said as Juliet completely lost consciousness.

**And chapter 1 is done! *Happy dance* I'm not gunna beg you to but...if you don't mind please follow the story :)**

**Sora: when do I come in?!**

**Kitty (me): soon, maybe longer if you keep asking.**

**Sora: ugh! your so mean! **

**Riku: Sora! man up! your what...17 now?**

**Sora: why you-**

**Kitty: alright! well I'll see you all next time! Love you awesome nerds!**

**Sora: bye *grumbles***

**Riku: Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: Hiya! here's another chapter for you I'm sorry its kinda rushed, I had to get it done today otherwise it wouldn't get posted for another two weeks! I'm a busy teen.**

**Riku: Are we in this chapter?**

**Sora: we better be!**

**Kitty: Yes, Yes you're in this chapter... now shoo! scat! let the readers read!**

(Juliet's POV)

You know that falling feeling you get every once in a while? It's like you got hit by a bus and went flying through the sky, and just before you hit the ground you realize your just falling out of bed? That's how I feel as I wake up after a bad dream.

I hit my head on the corner of my table as I plummeted to the floor.

Did I mention I have a loft bed? No? Well now you know.

"Ahh….Hell…" I mumbled as I rubbed my poor head. I heard a loud thumping right under me, along with my neighbor yelling at me from down stairs.

"Shut up you little brat!" Mrs. McMarshle yelled while pounding her fists on her sealing/ my floor.

I can't say my life is good, because it's not, it actually sucks. Radiant Garden is a great place, but that doesn't mean everyone is great. Although Cid is my Guardian, I live in my own apartment. I just like my space.

Mrs. McMarshle was still rambling about how kids are useless worms and how she's sooo glad she was never one, she's crazy, I swear.

I just ignored her and stood up from the floor to wobble to the mirror what hung on my wall. I took a careful look at my eyes; and sure enough, one of my pupils was slightly bigger than the other.

I groaned in frustration "really? A concussion?" It wasn't that bad, I get concussions all the time when I practice fighting…But today? Really?

I used Cura real quick before I started my morning to heal my concussion.

I dressed myself rather fast, just throwing on whatever's lying on the floor really; I then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. Because my hair is extremely long it took longer to brush than a normal person. I put my dark green hair up into a ponytail with a black scrunchy and dashed out the door.

I didn't even realize I was wearing the same outfit from my dream.

I locked my apartment door and dashed down the stairs. I was on my way to see Master Yen Sid today; he said he had important matters to discuss.

Ever since I was ten I had my keyblade. It wasn't anything special, just a normal kingdom key, but when heartless started attacking me I needed to learn to use it. Cid said there was a person that could help me so he sent me to Disney Castle to see King Mickey. The king was kind…I mean, for a mouse.

He then sent me to Yen Sid, and I've been practicing ever since.

The restoration committee where all like family to me; except for Leon.

Leon was my best friend. Yuffie and Areith were my friends too, but they were more like family.

Did I mention I have the biggest crush on Leon ever? No? Well now you know.

I ran as fast as I could to Cid's cottage/ the Restoration Committee base, I opened the door to see no other than Leon.

He was in the corner of the room, just chillin.

"Hey Leon!" I waved as I walked to the main computer and grabbed the key to one of the many gummi ships.

"Hey" said was he walked toward me. "What are you doing?" He then snatched the key from my hands; he held it in the air.

"Give it back! I have training today!" I jumped for the key but he was just too tall.

Stupid Leon!

He rolled his eyes at my answer. "Do you think I'm stupid? Today is Sunday"

_Oh shit. Master Yen Sid said not to tell a soul about him needing to speak to me._

"Well he said for me to practice today!" I lied, "now give it back!"

"I'll clear it with Cid first" he said was he walked away.

_Sorry Leon._

I grabbed a key off the desk and held it in the hair. "I'll trade you"

Leon turned and glared when he saw his gummi ship key.

"Give me my key"

"Not until you give me mine"

"No"

"Yes

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Uggh just give me the keys or so help me I will use yours Leon!" Leon sighed and tossed my keys to me. And I tossed his in return.

"You're a pain you know that" he said with a smile.

My heart felt like it was doing a tap dance.

Before I could answer the door opened.

"Oh hello Leon, Juliet" Areith said with a smile.

Leon straitened up and rubbed the back of his head with a blush.

"Oh hey Areith"

_Since__ when did he do that?_

Areith then walked to stand next to Leon; she then held his hand and smiled at me.

"Where are you going Juliet?" she asked with a kind voice.

I didn't even hear her; I just stared at their intertwined hands.

"Juliet?" she asked again.

"Are you both..." I gulped "Together?"

Areith giggled and looked at Leon; who blushed and looked away.

"Yes, we are" I could have sworn I heard my heart rip in half.

I then faked a smile "Congrats! Sorry but I have practice so I'll see ya" I then ran as fast as I could out of that place and straight to the gummi ship garage.

My ship was rather small; it was built for up to five people.

I ran into my gummi ship with tears in my eyes and started it up; I set it to auto pilot for Twilight Town and buckled up.

The ride was exactly 45 minutes long and when I reached Twilight Town I was still crying.

I always knew that he loved Areith but I always thought Areith liked Cloud.

_Why is it always me?_

I left my Gummi ship invisible and walked to the train station, after buying my ticket I got on the magic train and cried again.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and the train was floating on a magic rail road.

I wiped my tears away and stood straight.

After stepping out of the train I looked in my pocket for the small mirror I kept there, after I found it I was happy to see my eyes were barely puffy at all.

It's like my face is used to crying.

I walked up the steps of the large castle like place and stepped through the door.

And when I did I came to two boys, they were talking in hushed voices but I could still hear them.

"I wonder what Yen Sid wants to talk to us about" said the dark haired boy; he held his arms behind his head in complete ease.

"That's Master Yen Sid" The silver haired boy corrected.

The brown haired boy turned to say something back but set his sights on me.

He moved his hands away from his head and lightly tapped the silverette on the arm with the back of his hand; the boy then turned and looked at me with suspicion.

I ignored them and walked past them; up the stairs.

I could feel their stares on me as I walked through the first door.

I entered the familiar room that was completely empty; I made my way to the next door that led me to another flight of stairs.

But what I didn't expect was the doors sealing shut magically and heartless popping up.

I gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here!?" I asked them, but of course they didn't answer.

I was then pulled back by the brown haired boy.

_What? I didn't know they followed me…_

"Stay behind us!" he said as he summoned his keyblade.

The silver haired boy did the same.

Two keyblade wielders?!

My eyes grew wide as they defeated them with ease.

The brown haired boy turned to me and smiled.

"You ok?" he asked. I kept a blank face and nodded my head.

"Thanks…"

"Sora" the brown haired boy said simply.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"My names Sora, and this is Riku" he pointed a thumb to himself and the silverette.

"Oh" I mumbled "My name is Juliet, Juliet Santonio" I extended my hand and Sora shook it.

"Nice to meet you" he said with a big grin.

I then froze.

_Sora? The Sora?_

"Wait...Sora..." my eyes went wide.

_It's Sora! The one who saved Radiant Gardens!_

He looked at me confused "Do I know you?" he raised an eyebrow.

I forced my face back into passive mode before I said my next sentence.

"Oh…yeah you probably don't remember me" I said sheepishly. "We met about 2 months ago…thank you for saving my home by the way"

His eyes grew wide "oh yeah! Juliet!" he gave me a big bear hug that lasted at least ten seconds.

In that time I looked at Riku, his face was now relaxed and smiling.

Sora let go and patted my head "it's been awhile huh?"

I gave a smug grin "only 2 months"

He laughed and shrugged "my memory sucks…"

I kept my smug grin "you sound like an old man" I could hear Riku stifle a laugh, but it was a fail.

Before long he was laughing hard.

Sora glared playfully "Riku! Why you!" he then ran to "beat up" his best friend but Riku got him in a head lock; still laughing he said "you are complaining a lot Sora…maybe you should retire"

I laughed.

Sora then get out of Riku's head lock and jumped on Riku's back, knocking him down to the ground.

"You have no room to talk Riku! You're older than me after all"

Then we all started to laugh; my laugh was cut off though.

While we were preoccupied a heartless snuck up behind me and scratched my arm.

"Ow! Hey!" I yelled. Sora and Riku stopped goofing around to look at me just as I summoned my keyblade and disposed of it.

After it was gone I dropped my keyblade in shock, it wasn't my normal kingdom key.

It was the keyblade from my dream.

After backing away from the discarded keyblade it disappeared and reappeared in my hand.

I automatically made it disappear.

Sora put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"I know it's a shock, that weapon is called a keyblade"

"I know" I said blankly.

He turned me around to face him.

"What?"

"I've had a keyblade sense I was ten" he shot a glance at Riku who was deep in thought; he then finally spoke to me.

"Then why did you look surprised?"

I decided just to tell them about my dream.

After I finished they both had shock written on their faces.

"We should go talk to Master Yen Sid now" Riku said bluntly.

"Yeah, I think that would be best" Sora agreed.

"Mmhmm" I agreed as well.

We then walked through the doors to confront Master Yen Sid, both about my dream and about why he summoned us all.

**Yes! its done! I might not be able to post for another two weeks...I'm sorry...I'll try to post in at least a week but I have so much schoolwork to do because its getting to the end...summer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty: Ok so as you have obviously already noticed each chapter has some what a different writing style...I'm not sure which one I want to go with so let me know which one you like better. honestly I like chapter one the best.**

**Riku: they all kinda suck Ali...**

**Kitty: hey thats not true! I'm an awesome writer...kinda...but anyway just be quite! or I'll make you die in the end!**

**Riku: you wouldn't! **sad face****

**Sora: I think she would...**

**Kitty: Make me mad and I will! you better be nice!...anyway I hope yo like it :)**

(Juliet POV)

Juliet, Riku, and Sora entered Yen Sid's "Office".

"That took much longer than expected" Master Yen Sid said in his normal Slow and slightly crackled voice. Riku; being the oldest took charge and stepped forward.

"We ran into heartless" Yen Sid stroked his beard, keeping a straight face as if he knew already which Juliet was sure he did. Juliet had absolutely no idea why he pet his beard like it was some sort of fluffy animal but thought best not to question it; it wouldn't be the nicest thing to ask nor was it the appropriate time.

"Ah yes…let us skip the introductions. You all seem to know each other anyway"

All three keyblade wielders nodded at the same time and the master continued.

"Now I we must speak of the task at hand" the master turned to look Juliet in the eyes. "Juliet"

Juliet stepped forward as Riku had earlier to hear what her Master had to say. "You have read Jimminy's journal have you not?"

Juliet then began to internally panic. She had received the journal but she forgot to read it. She looked down at her feet and answered him "No, I'm sorry I forgot" Riku's annoyed sigh was heard to the left followed by Yen Sid's. Juliet looked straight at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen as Master Yen Sid spoke again.

"I'm afraid you must leave the room for a moment then. I have not the time to explain, I will summon you and explain later…for now please enter the door to the right and wait for further instructions"

Juliet bowed and muttered a "Yes Master" as she walked through the doors that lay to the right; a blush of embarrassment on her face. Sora shot a sympathetic look her way before she entered the next room.

Juliet couldn't help but listen through the door as Master Yen Sid spoke to the boy's.

"As a keyblade master Xehanort had a gift like few others, but such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us...the answer, he believed, would be found in the "Keyblade war". What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map of light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seekers life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light-Keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my words- he will trouble us yet again. We MUST be ready, which is why, Sora and Riku you are to be tested for the mark of a true keyblade master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. Both of you are self taught keyblade wielders- an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate."

Juliet heard surprised gasps from the room. Sora then spoke up.

"But that's a formality right? I already proved myself. Me, the King, and Riku- we can take on anything! Right Riku?"

There was a pause. Juliet sat on the ground and got comfortable, her ear pressed to the door; she heard what happened next.

"I don't know" she heard Riku say finally. "I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold"

Juliet gasped quietly; she couldn't believe Riku was in the darkness. He seemed so...then again…

She shook her head as if that helped to throw the thought aside and continued listening.

"Walking that path changed me" Riku continued." I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a keyblade…maybe I need to be tested"

"Riku…" she heard Sora say sadly. He paused for a moment. "Then count me in! Put me through the test just watch- me and Riku will pass with flying colors!"

Juliet felt her leg fall asleep and quickly moved; bumping her head on the door.

Juliet cursed silently; she could feel everyone's eyes on the door.

"Alright" Yen Sid said. "Then let your examination begin!"

Juliet saw a light emit from under the door which vanished quickly.

"Juliet please enter"

Juliet nervously entered his office to see Sora and Riku fast asleep on the floor.

"Please take them to the beds in the next room" Juliet nodded and did what she was told without hesitation. She was quite strong, her training made sure of that so it was easy to lift the boys one at a time and place then gently on the white hospital looking beds.

Juliet was quite proud of herself when she managed to finally get that six pack she always wanted. It made her feel like she could do anything, she hated being weak and helpless.

"Master…if I may ask…why are there three beds? Why not only two?"

"Well you heard the whole thing earlier so no need to explain" Yen Sid said with a chuckle.

Juliet blushed and looked down, ashamed of being caught.

After an hour of explaining Juliet was completely caught up on the situation, she was amazed at how Sora, Riku, and Kairi managed after everything that had happened, and without a master to show them the way they completely took out organization 13 without training…suddenly Juliet felt slightly jealous of their strength.

"I believe with your training completed you are ready for the test as well" Yen Sid stated.

She couldn't believe her own ears! She was ready! A keyblade master!

Juliet did could have squealed from excitement and happiness but kept a poker face, she didn't want the master to get the wrong impression…she WAS ready.

Juliet then stood straight. "Yes! I'm ready!"

Yen Sid chuckled at her eagerness.

"Then you may begin!" he said

Juliet's vision was filled with light before she passed out.


End file.
